Eclipse
by MaYtImE
Summary: Eclipse is the story of the next generation to attend Hogwarts, including Harry's children James Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Written in Lily's POV it is about her life as a blood sister of Gryffindor.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stood next to my mother on the platform looking across at the boy who's bleached blonde hair and gray eyes stood out from where he stood with his father and his mother. I looked at my feet I was too young too go on the train to Hogwarts but my two older brothers weren't. Albus was starting his first year with our cousin Rose, whilst James had already been at Hogwarts for one year and was starting his second. He was a Gryffindor, he had inherited dad's tall lanky figure with jet black hair and glasses, but he had gotten mum's brown eyes which looked ok and if they were green would have just made the look so much more… how do you put it, acceptable. Albus was tall and gangly also, he had inherited dad's emerald green eyes and jet black hair, he is dad's favorite. I had another two years to wait before I could set foot on the train, that suited me fine, Hugo would be coming with me anyway so I wouldn't be alone. Well atleast that's what I thought.

One year later.

I stood at the platform next to my mother and my family, and James, Rose and Albus' friend's family. I was starting a year earlier at Hogwarts because I got my letter early, mum had marched up to McGonnagal's Office and ranted and raved about the mistake until McGonnagal explained that once my first letter was sent she couldn't change it, I was enrolled as a first year at the age of ten. Nobody knew why, just that it had happened. I went to Olivander's in Diagon Alley and it took me three hours to find a wand, dad reckons I was worse than him, but when I found my wand it sent sparks of red and gold flying. So I took it. I was scared of going to Hogwarts a year early but, hey if it meant that I would get to hang out with Rose I was so there.

"Ok now James, Albus look after your sister, I don't want any owls home this year James." Mum said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Scorpius, I was most unimpressed last year no more trouble making young man." Mr Malfoy said to his son who was Albus' and James' best friend. The three boys nodded numbly, but I could see the twinkle in Albus' eye which usually meant that he was up to something, James had a grin on his face that meant the same, Scorpius had the trademark Malfoy scowl and Rose just rolled her eyes, they were the modern day marauders and the epitome of cool. I knew that the marauders only had four members so I would be one of the outsiders looking in but I was happy with that.

"Well we um, best be getting on the train eh?" Rose said and hugged Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. The three others hugged their respective parents and then got onto the train not looking back. I hugged mum and dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, I then hugged Mr Malfoy who looked rather surprised and I hugged Hugo who smiled at me and I felt him put something in my pocket.

"Don't open it till your on the train." He whispered in my ear.

I got onto the train and began to search for a compartment to sit in. I reached the end of the train and found that there was two compartments I hadn't looked in, I presumed that one belonged to Rose and my brothers along with Scorpius. I opened the compartment on the right hand side to reveal three very different looking girls.

"Can I join you?" I asked quietly.

"Sure can, I'm Mercury." The first girl said.

"Thanks I'm Lily." I said extending my hand Mercury shook it and looked at the other two girls.

"As in Potter, Lily?" One of the other girls asked.

"Yes, I'm James and Albus' little sister." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, cool I'm Izabelle." The girl said shaking my hand.

"I'm Matilda." The other girls said and shook my hand before burying her head back in her book.

"Cool, are you first years or second years?" I asked unsure because they knew who I was.

"Firsties." Mercury said answering my question.

"How do you know who I am then?" I asked in much fascination.

"You are the youngest witch ever to attend Hogwarts." Mercury said and smiled.

"Right." I said shoving my hand into my pockets, when I remembered Hugo gave me something. I quickly took it out and it was a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans. I squealed with delight as they were my favorites.

"What?" Matilda asked looking up from her book.

"BB Jelly Beans." I said and she smiled.

"May I please have one?" she asked.

"Yes you may." I replied and she took one and ate it.

"Ewww, blek!." She coughed and I laughed.

"That was utterly disgusting, are you magical people not aware that you do not have toilet cleaner flavor jelly beans!" she said.

"Are you a Muggle born?" I asked curiosity had overcome me.

"Yeah, both my parents had no idea about magic. They were pretty accepting actually." Matilda said.

"You have a funny accent." I said, before gasping and putting my hand over my mouth over my rudeness.

"Its okay really, I moved to England from Australia last year," she paused momentarily "my parents are patriotic people hence why I'm called Matilda, my brother is called Banjo." She said and I laughed.

"How old is Banjo?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Ten." She said and took another Jelly Bean. We talked about our lives until the other three girls had fallen asleep. I sat there observing everything about them.

Mercury was the eldest of nine children, who were all named after the planets of the solar system, her mother had a fascination with planets, well really weird things, her mother's name was Luna, I guessed that her maiden name was Lovegood I had heard stories of her eccentricity, my mother used to tell them to me when I was little. Mercury had green hair of all the colours it was green, it was actually quite nice. She had brown eyes and teeth that were all straight and even, she lit up the room when she smiled and her fair skin had no blemishes at all.

Matilda Scott was tall and thin, she had athletic qualities but chose not to show that she had them. Her hair fell in brown waves to the middle of her back and her bright blue eyes danced around when she thought. She had olive skin that was also blemish free, she was quite fascinating really, she told stories of the strangest things, well not really a crocodile wrestling muggle who was killed by a stingray. She also lit up the room when she spoke of something she was passionate about, she was the only muggle born amongst us, we were all pureblood's otherwise.

Izabelle, well Izz was different to us, she was the first out of her family line to attend Hogwarts as her father was a son of Durmstrang and her mother a daughter of Beauxburtons. Her father was the quidditch star Viktor Krum and her mother was Sophia Krum nee Lucian. Izz had long blonde hair that was dead straight and piercing black eyes, she had an edge about her that was daring, and in her silence you could almost tell when she was planning something.

They were all lovely girls and I was glad I had found them all. I smiled and dozed off myself. I woke to Rose yelling.

"Oh I found you, you should get in your robes we will arrive in ten minutes." She said and closed the door.

"Guys we better get changed." I said waking the other girls. We pulled our robes on and sat in silence until the train slowed and then stopped.

"Okay guys lets link arms so we don't lose eachother in the scramble." Mercury said. We did as she suggested and got off the train. A rather large gruff hairy looking many stood before us.

"He has to be a giant." Mercury whispered in my ear.

"He is." Was all I said in reply and looked at her gulp.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" he boomed and a group of short kids shuffled towards him.

"G'day Lily." He said peering down at me.

"Hi Grawp, where's Hagrid?" I asked referring to his older brother.

"He's mighty sick with the Influenza, but he'll be right Poppy is seeing to him as we speak." Grawp replied.

"Oh good, she'll fix him right up." I said.

"Righto, first years follow me!" He said to the group. He walked infront of us and we rounded the corner and we got our first views of the castle.

"WOW!" the three girls that I was linked to gasped, I had been to the castle on regular occasion with mum and dad for James and Al's misadventures the previous year.

"Now four to a boat." Grawp said and we all followed instructions and piled into the little row boats that began to move across the lake when they were full. We walked up the steps and stood in the foyer of the castle waiting to be addressed by the deputy head master.

"Hello first years, in a few moments you will walk through this door and be sorted into your houses by alphabetical order, the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will do well to be elected to any of them, you can gain points for your house and you can also lose them," Flitwick paused and I giggled slightly. "Which your two brothers do a lot of for Gryffindor Miss Potter, now please follow me." He said and the group was led through the two large oak doors into the Great Hall. We walked between the two tables in the middle before reaching the front of the hall.

"Let the sorting begin." Professor Flitwick said the sorting hat sang its little tune and then Flitwick began to call the students.

"Deluge, Mercury." Flitwick called and Mercury walked forward we all crossed our fingers. After a couple of moments the hat yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table applauded. Flitwick called more names and the students were sorted.

"Krum, Izabelle." He called and Matilda and I crossed our fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and the table again applauded. He continued to read the list and the group slowly diminished.

"Potter, Lily." Flitwick called and Matilda mouthed 'Goodluck.'

"Ah another Potter, goodness me quite complex aren't you?" the had said in my ear.

"Can you just put me in Gryffindor so I can go?" I asked.

"Certainly with your brothers you shall be." The hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and the Gryffindor table exploded with applause, cheers and screams. I walked down to the table and sat next to Mercury who was sitting opposite Izz. Flitwick read a few more names until he reached Matilda's.

"Scott, Matilda." He called we crossed our fingers and she sat on the stool with the hat placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and the Gryffindor table broke into applause again. She skipped down and sat opposite me next to Izz. He finished reading the students and my first year had officially began.

Later that night after we had all been shown to our dorm rooms the four of us sat on my bed and closed the curtains. Matilda put a silencing charm on them so that no one else could here what we were saying.

"Let's promise to be friends forever no matter what!" Mercury said.

"I swear." I said and the other girls followed, Mercury then took a pin and pricked all of our index fingers on our right hand and we sealed it with a mixture of blood drops.

"Blood Sisters." I said and the other girls said also. We then talked about the cute boys that were in our year. After this discussion it was concluded that boys our own age were a big no-no we had to date older only to keep up appearances then we said our good nights and went to bed.


	2. Rain Rain

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the adds to story alerts, I really atm don't know where I'm going to take this but we'll see how it goes. This story is my stress relief for year twelve so it will kinda be written at random intervals when I need to just chill, but I hope to have it updated every week or two. So enjoy my little munchkins. Also I would like any comments about Mercury, I need a story line for her in the next chapter so any ideas???**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the literary genius behind Harry Potter but I do pride myself on three of these characters: Mercury, Matilda and Izabelle!**

**Cheers**

**Princess Tynkabell**

Chapter One

Rain Rain

"Its raining its pouring the old man is snoring, he went to bed and bumped his head and didn't get up in the morning." Matilda sang as dad parked the car outside of Kings Cross Station.

"Tilly, why do you muggles persist in singing those ridiculous rhymes that don't work anyway?" I asked.

"Because, they are fun to sing!" She smiled and pulled her cloak tightly around her slim figure.

"Right and I'm the queen of fucking England." I muttered.

"What did you say?" my father asked turning around in his seat.

"Nothing Daddy." I said sweetly in reply. I was daddy's little girl and I exercised that power to its full extent. I was starting my sixth year at Hogwarts and was excited because that meant that the next year was my last one.

"Ok girls and boys lets do this in an orderly fashion." Dad said with his leadership voice.

"Yeah, orderly." Albus said, he was the new head boy and was already driving me insane, I was just glad I was a prefect and quidditch captain, I don't know how I swung the latter but it worked for me. James had graduated last year and was taking a years job as the Transfiguration teacher whilst McGonnagal was on long service leave… god only knows she needed it, she was the head mistress and transfiguration teacher she was running herself ragged but you know… that was how she liked it. Dad had to force her out of the school on long service leave, he was the instigator of it and many of the parents agreed.

"Al, you don't need to be so pig headed and arrogant." I said to him.

"I resent that comment." He said and James snickered.

"Shut your trap James." I said and got out of the car into the pouring rain.

"Feisty isn't she." I heard Scorpius say to Albus under his breath.

"Ladies its called PMS, don't even go there." Tilly said and scrambled out after me. We grabbed our trunks and dragged them slowly towards the station with rain bucketing down around us.

"Boy's, they are soooooo immature." I growled as Tilly and I reached the inside of the train station.

"Tell me about it." Tilly sighed and walked through to Platform 93/4, I followed closely behind and met her on the other side.

"They are all just know it all's!" I said to Tilly who smiled.

"Yeah, now where is Merc and Izz?" She asked and smiled at me with

"TILLY!!!" the familiar chorus of Merc and Izz yelled over the crowd of students new and old milling around the train.

"MERC! IZZ!" I yelled back with a smile spreading slowly over my face.

"LILS!" they chanted in unison again. I could see Merc's bright green hair making its way through the crowd followed by Izz's luminescent blonde hair, that you could see when everything was pitch black! They broke the edge of the crowd and almost bowled me and Tilly over with excitement. We all hugged eachother and broke apart before squealing and hugging again.

"Well if it isn't Fizzy Izzy!" Albus said walking up behind us.

"Hi, Al, and Scorpius." Izz said and turned back to us.

"Man I hate that name!" She growled under her breath and we all laughed amongst ourselves.

"How were you holidays Izz?" I asked linking arms with her and wandering towards the bench that was before us.

"Well Los Angeles is good, its big, I suppose its ok I'm just glad they didn't make me transfer to the Americas Girls Academy of Witchcraft." She said and I laughed as she made a gagging motion.

"That bad?" Tilly said to her as she and Merc sat down.

"They are all snobs like seriously, one said to me 'So where do you like hale from like yeah?' and all I said was England." She paused momentarily to take a breath " And then she said 'So what school?' and when I said Hogwarts she screwed up her nose and walked away!" she finished.

"What a snob!?!" I said

"Yeah man she had a pug nose, almost like that Parkinson girl that dad talks about." Izz said and we all laughed.

"Well that sounds like fun, did you spy any famous muggles?" I asked curiosity had enveloped me.

"Yeah, Posh and David Beckham are our next door neighbors, there son is really cute!" Izz said in a rushed explosion of words.

"Ha, ha, really?" I said and Tilly burst out laughing "What?" I questioned sheepishly.

"Was it not you who was bitching about how boys are so immature?" Tilly giggled.

"That was different!" I whined putting my fringe behind my ear and laughing.

"Really, and I'm the Queen of fucking England!" she said and we all laughed.

"What you doubt my ability to be the Queen of England?" she asked and I smiled for I was the only one who knew her secret.

"YES!" Merc screamed with a giggle. She threw her head back then looked at Tilly who sat quite elegantly as the queen of England.

"H-h-h-how did you do that?" Merc stuttered and Izz just gaped.

"I'm a metamormagus, I discovered my power on the holidays." Tilly said and Izz closed her mouth.

"WOW!" Merc squealed as Tilly changed back to her usual self.

"Yeah, wow!" Izz exclaimed in agreement.

"I'm still learning to control it so good luck sleeping!" Tilly said and I laughed.

"Why?" Merc asked sounding really quite stupid.

"Because its like a disco her hair flashes all the colours of the rainbow then some!" I said and yawned quite enthusiastically.

"Lillian Molly Potter!" I heard my mum call over the crowd of people.

"MUM!" I yelled and she turned to see me sitting with the girls.

"Oh there you are dear." She said and I smiled weakly.

"I've been here the whole time." I said with a whine.

"Oh I know you want to be with your friends dear but you father and I wanted to say goodbye." She said and I looked at the girls who all got up and followed me to where my mum was dragging me. My father stood laughing with my Uncle Ron and Scorpius's father Mr Malfoy, probably about some ridiculous joke that Uncle Ron had said.

Aunt Hermione stood fussing over Hugo and Rose who by the looks of things had gotten head girl. Which was a dangerous thing, two modern day marauders with the longest detention records apart from my grandfather James and dad's godfather Sirius Black, they were a couple of hundred off but I doubt highly that they would make it.

"Hello Lillian." Aunt Hermione greeted as I walked over.

"Hi." I said and smiled weakly in reply.

"Now your second last year at Hogwarts you must be excited?" she said and I smiled slightly.

"Yes I suppose I am." I said with an evident drawl in my words.

"What subjects did you elect for your last two years?" she asked and I sighed oh boy how did I know that this was coming, Aunt Hermione was cool but she was hell bent on education and I was smart and liked school but not as much as she did.

"Arithmacy, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic." I said listing my six subjects.

"Oh my, Ginny why did you allow her to pick History of Magic, she would have been much better off with Ancient Runes." Hermione asked my mother.

"Well Hermione it was her decision and quite frankly, I don't mind what she does." Mum said and smiled at me.

"Oh well I hope you enjoy that then, let me know if you need any help, I did most of them except History of Magic." She said and I nodded my reply.

"Well Princess I will see you at Christmas, Matilda will you be coming back for Christmas also?" my dad asked her.

"If that is okay with your family Mr Potter, mum and dad are going to Australia and Banjo is going to Hugo's." she said politely which was really quite sweet and innocent for Tilly.

"Yes that is perfectly all right, Mercury and Izabelle will you also be joining us?" dad asked.

"I'd love to Mr Potter, I will check with mum and let you know closer to the event." Merc said with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like to join you, dad was going to Floo you and ask if that was ok as he has a Quidditch convention and mother has some other ridiculous thing on." Izz said and smiled sweetly.

"Very well." He said.

"Thanks Mr Potter." The girls chorused.

"That's all right I quite enjoy having Lily's friends around." He said and smiled.

"Good bye." They chorused and walked towards the train.

"I want no letters, no owls nothing!" mum was saying to Albus.

"Now princess have a good time and I will see you at Christmas." He said

"Goodbye Daddy." I said and smiled giving him a hug. I hugged all my other relative's and Mr Malfoy goodbye before bolting to the train to escape them. I walked down the aisle to the end of the train and opened our compartment door.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile as the three girls looked up at me from where they were reading magazines.

"Hey Lils." Merc said and smiled before returning her look to the magazine.

"Oi, you got one for me?" I asked and Tilly threw the latest issue of Witch Weekly at me.

"Ta darl." I said and sat on the floor with my back against the seat where Izz was sprawled out.

"Oh my god, look at Penny Tripps!?!" Izz yelled and sat up.

"Oh dear that dress make her look huge!" Tilly and Merc said in unison.

"I know!" Izz said in agreeance.

"Umm, guys hate to break it to you but she is pregnant!" I said and laughed as they all looked closer at the picture.

"Oh your no fun, really I wonder who the father is?" Tilly said and went back to flipping through her magazine.

"Well rumor has it that its her body guard Goyle but you never know with her these days." I said and smiled.

"How do you know all of this?" Merc said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm reading about it." I said and flashed them the article I was reading.

"OH your such a cheater Lils." Tilly groaned and I smiled. I looked out the window of the train is was still belting down with rain. The gray skies were growing darker as the next set of clouds rolled in over the horizon. The rest of the train trip flew by as per usual and soon we had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Come on you lot lets get out of this moving contraption!" Merc called and the four girls linked arms and walked towards the doors onto the Platform.

"ITS WET!!!" Tilly and Izz screamed over the top of the pouring rain.

"NO DUH!" Merc and I said back rolling our eyes at their comment.

"BUT ITS WET!!!" They screamed back at us.

"THANKYOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" I yelled as we ran to the carriage and hopped into it.

"Oh this is great my new prada boots are going to be ruined." Izz groaned she was after all the fashion icon of the school.

"Honey are you or are you not a witch?" Tilly asked calmly and sweetly.

"Oh right yeah I forget that!" Izz said and smiled happily.

"You worry me Izz." I said and smiled as Merc began to laugh.

"Rain rain go away come again another day…" Tilly began to sing.

"SHUT UP!" Izz, Merc and I screamed.

"Sorry." Tilly said and we all began to laugh.


	3. Hogwarts Tales

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while peeps, but unfortunately I had a serious horse riding accident which left me in hospital for two weeks and then I had to catch up on school work, so now I have finally found the time to update maybe you will get some good reading a review for me. Love Princess-Tynkabell

Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER, I do however claim ownership of Mercury Deluge, Matilda Scott and Izabelle Krum.

Chapter Two

Hogwarts Tales

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!!" I heard Merc screaming at Izz as I stepped out of the shower.

"Just five more minutes." Izz said groggily.

"Well sweetheart if you want to miss breakfast five more minutes is going to allow you to do that!!!" Merc huffed and walked toward the bathroom I had just exited fully dressed in my uniform.

"I HATE YOU!" Izz screamed at Merc.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Merc yelled back slamming the door. This was the typical routine of every Monday morning at Hogwarts. Merc and Izz would get in a screaming match about missing breakfast, they'd scream loud enough for the whole Gryffindor tower to hear that they hated eachother some door slamming and pillow throwing would occur and that would be the end of the argument. I walked towards Tilly's bed where her cat Misty sat looking at me with a glint in its eye. I swore that cat had it in for me.

"Tilly, you better get up." I said gently.

"Yeah I know, I woke to the screaming match but stayed in bed for the fear that I would be hit by a flying hex." She said and we giggled.

"Luckily it hasn't escalated that much yet!" I said and we laughed again.

"Shower's free!" Merc sang as she walked out and Izz bolted for the bathroom.

"Great, now I have to wait for her." Tilly heaved a sigh and plopped back into her bed.

"Oh that's ok we have a solution for that." I said and Tilly smirked. We waited five minutes to allow her time to wash her hair and herself.

"OH MY GOD!!! MISTY ATTACKED YOUR PRADA BOOTS AND THEY HAVE BEEN RIPPED TO SHREDS!!!" I screamed through the door. Five seconds later Izz stormed through the door wrapped in a towel, Tilly quickly slipped into the bathroom and locked the door.

"WHAT?" Izz screamed.

"Nothing never mind." I said and Izz sent me a death glare.

"I hate you sometimes you know that Lils." Izz said and walked over to her closet and got dressed in her uniform.

"You know you love me. Don't lie to yourself." I said and smiled giving Merc a high five.

"Yes I know I'm lying but please why do we need to be up so damn early???" Izz asked with a yawn.

"Because otherwise we will miss breakfast and in turn miss getting our timetables and in turn getting a detention for being late to class!" Merc said.

"Oh right… so that's the only reason that I needed to get up when I could have got one of you guys to get it for me?" Izz said.

"Ah… Yeah… and Ah… Na!" Merc said and we all laughed.

"Okay you lot I'm starving… I need food!" Tilly said as she walked in to the room pulling her wet hair into a tuck under bun.

"Yeah lets go." I said and bolted for the door and down the stairs into the common room. Before standing still waiting for the other three to catch up.

"Wow, Lils that must be a new record!" Tilly said giving me a high five.

"It'd have to be close." I said.

"You know I read last night that math's is like sex." Izz said as we walked out of the portrait hole.

"How so?" I asked as we walked down the stairs with a jog towards the Great Hall.

"Well you add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray to god that you don't multiply." Izz said and we all burst in to fits of laughter.

"Well we all know that you must get an A in maths." I said with a slight snort.

"Hey, just because I've gotten more use out of the third floor broom closet than all three of you." Izz said and stormed towards her seat.

"Ha, ha, that is way to true!" Merc said and laughed and sat down.

"Well none of you will be getting any use out of it this year, because I will have my most trusted henchman checking it on a regular basis." Albus said sitting the seat next to me nodding at Scorpius.

"Regular check ups my arse, he'll just be using it all the time so that no one else can get any." Tilly said and we laughed.

"So not true." Albus said with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eye. I had a feeling that he knew something that we didn't.

"That's not very nice making an assumption that Scorps won't get laid." I said and looked at him apologetically.

"Not if he's dating you." Albus said and I watched Scorpius go tomato red.

"I told you not to say anything." He said and I turned away.

"Oh sorry my bad." Albus said.

"Here you go guys." James said putting our time tables infront of us.

"Thanks." I said snatching mine and bolting from the Great Hall. I glanced quickly at my timetable I had a double period of Potions with seventh years first. Oh my day couldn't get any worse… or so I thought.

"Good morning class! You all know me Professor Trinket, now welcome sixth years. Potions is a two year course that involves a lot of hard work. It is the only subject which is a two year NEWT course. Now I always pick potions pairs by randomly pulling the names out of a hat, the person that I put you with will be your potions partner for the duration of the year. Sixth years get a Seventh year partner so that if we do a particular potion that has not been covered basically that the seventh year can explain the process." Professor Trinket said. Okay not bad I thought looking around noting that there were a few nice seventh years in the class.

"Okay, I will now announce your partners you must sit with them at all times. Ms Scott, Mr Potter." Professor Trinket said and Tilly rolled her eyes at me and I rolled mine back.

"Ms Prewett, Ms Jordan" she continued down the list.

"Ms Deluge, Mr Crabbe." Merc sighed heavily.

"How come I get stuck with that insufferable oaf." She muttered under her breath and I snickered.

"Ms Krum, Mr Zabini." She said that meant I was the last one left and I was partner-less because there was no one else in the room without a partner.

"Ms Potter, Mr Malfoy." Trinket said… yep my day just escalated from bad to SHIT in capitals. Brilliant I was with the guy who liked me and I didn't like him back and now it was going to be all awkward. I heard the shuffle of feet as Scorpius Malfoy came and sat next to me in silence. Trinket started talking about what we would be doing that year in potions and we all began to take notes.

"MR MALFOY! PAY ATTENTION!" Trinket yelled from the front of the classroom, waking Scorpius with such a start he sent my ink jar flying and it landed on my new school blouse covering it in a gorgeous royal blue ink.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT I HATE YOU YOUR SUCH A CLUTZ!" I yelled and stormed out, I didn't know what had come over me it was an accident and I knew it was. I'd apologize later I was just preoccupied at this particular point in time. I looked down at my shirt, it was ruined and I knew it. Great there goes my new school blouse.

"ARGH!" I growled to myself not watching where I was going I just walked. And then I slammed into something or rather someone.

"Watch where your going!" I said with a slight annoyance about me.

"Why don't you?" The person said offering me a hand.

"I suppose you have a point. Sorry." I said and looked up as the person began to pull me up.

"The name is Black, Sirius Black." He said.

"Your dead." I stuttered for the first time in my life.

"To everyone else I am, but you need me so I'm here." He said with a smile.

"Oh god this is so clichéd!" I said with a slight grin.

"Hint go down the hall and take two rights a left and two more rights." He said and disappeared. What sort of crackpot would do something so ridiculous. I had no plans on doing what he asked me to, so I turned and went to walk back the way I had come but the door had shut behind me and wouldn't unlock. So I stood there momentarily before I heard Black's voice.

"JUST DO IT!" he said with a slight annoyance.

"Fine!" I groaned and walked took two rights a left and two more rights. I reached a huge oak door that had intricate little patterns all over it.

"Don't tell me this is the door way to bloody Narnia!" I said sarcastically.

"Bingo, no not really open it." Blacks voice said. So I pushed the door open to reveal an old dusty classroom that looked like it hadn't been touched in at least a hundred years. There was a solitary beam of light that came through the crack in the curtains. The light rested on a book. I walked closer to the book and read the cover. _Hogwarts Tales_

"Sounds fascinating." I said and smiled. I looked closer before I blew the dust off of it. "I may as well read it." I said aloud and opened the cover with a creak and began to read:

_The Blood Sisters of Hogwarts._

_In the 3__rd__ century of Hogwarts history as the most respected school of Witchcraft and Wizardry four girls attended the school. Meeting on the train they were all sorted in to separate houses. They pricked their fingers with the same pin and put their blood together and called themselves the blood sisters of Hogwarts. They were four of the most intelligent witches of their age group and never let on to society that they were friends. The girls would meet in secret to keep their friendships alive. The girl sorted to Slytherin fell in love with a wizard a year older than her called Fabian Grindewalde. Grindewalde turned to the dark side of magic and took the Slytherin girl with him. She began to fight for the power of black magic along side of her beloved. She betrayed her friends for the dark side and set a trap for them to be captured and killed because they were so powerful and they would be the ones to overthrow his power if he was not careful. She set the trap and executed the capture perfectly. The three girls were dragged to the lair of Grindewalde where he personally tortured them and watched them suffer. His beloved however although she wished to enjoy the experience began to feel immense pains in her body. She stood by his side holding her chest in agony. She began to scream stop, Grindewalde however did not pay attention to what she was saying and continued to torture the Blood Sisters for quite some time before Avada Kedavraing them. He turned to see his beloved fall to the ground. She too was dead, she had not realized that the power that they possessed was like no other. The power that the Blood Sisters had inevitably killed them and in turn will return to this world to fight another evil. It is now weather or not that they can control it this time. For their days with the power uncontrolled is limited and it will destroy them if they do not gain control of it for the use of good, or bad however they choose to control it._

I didn't know what it meant but I had to find the other girls and fast!

A/N: Please Read and Review, Did you like it? It sounds a bit clichéd but I promise it won't be! Brownie Points for those who review!


	4. Ferret Boy Returns

A/N: Hey guys sorry its been so long since I've updated I have been flat stick at work and with some issues at home haven't had the time to write anything at all… not even a single page of my novel has been written and I feel like I'm neglecting it but h

A/N: Hey guys sorry its been so long since I've updated I have been flat stick at work and with some issues at home haven't had the time to write anything at all… not even a single page of my novel has been written and I feel like I'm neglecting it but hey… such is life. Moving on, thankyou for your lovely reviews from 98 of you and the other 2 if you have nothing nice to say don't say nothing.

Moving on… heres the next chapter.

Princess Tynkabell

Chapter Three

Ferret Boy Returns

I sprinted as fast as I could hurling myself around the corners and down the stairs taking two to three at a time. I ran down the corridors leaving a trail of destruction behind me but hey its not my fault the stupid suit of armor got in my way. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, I had to get back to potions I knew that where they would be. SLAM!! I hit the ground pretty damn hard, without looking up I took the hand that was offered to me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been running in the corri-" I paused looking up at the person who I had run into.

"Oh its you." I said laying my eyes on the mighty fine piece of ass… I mean rather handsome… no egotistical arrogant prat infront of me.

"Um Lily." He stuttered his hand flying to his hair to ruffle it slightly.

"Yeah what?" I asked grumpily picking up my satchel and rubbing my tailbone.

"I'm ah, yeah erm, sorry about before I didn't mean to erm ruin your ah blouse, I'll ah buy you a new one if you like." Scorpius stuttered out he sounded rather cute when he stuttered… I did not just think that.

"What are you going for here Malfoy fricking sainthood?" I paused to take a breath "Its fine really I shouldn't have been so rude. Now if you'll excuse me I have some urgent business to attend to." I said stalking off towards the potions lab.

"Um Lily?" he called.

"WHAT!?" I asked turning on my heal to face him.

"Can I er walk with you back to class?" he asked ruffling his hair and looking at his feet.

"Whatever just hurry up." I said

"How nice of you to rejoin us Miss Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor for your absence and detention in this class room at 8 pm sharp." Trinket said as I walked back in the door.

"But." Scorpius started.

"You too Mr Malfoy, you will complete your potion then." She said hastily and went about looking at the other students work.

"Oooo I hate her." I growled under my breath.

"She's not that bad you just need to stay on her good side." Scorpius muttered back.

"Which one's that left or right, cause either way its looking pretty ugly." I said through gritted teeth.

"Miss Potter would you like to repeat to the class what you just said to Mr Malfoy?" Trinket said from where she was looking at Iz's work.

"Not particularly" I said with confidence.

"Well spit it out Miss Potter." She said giving me a death glare.

"I said which ones that, the left or the right cause either way its looking really ugly." I said with a smirk spreading across my face.

"Detention tomorrow night for yourself and Mr Malfoy, that is no way to talk about a professor." Trinket barked.

"Actually Trinket I was talking about the way in which to stir the potion, as it is a horrifyingly ugly shade of puce." I said with a somewhat smart arse attitude.

"Detention Wednesday for being a smart arse in my class and answering back." She paused "and I know exactly what you were talking about." She hissed.

"Yeah which way to stir the potion." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Thursday" She said

"Lily I think you should stop." Malfoy whispered.

"Friday" She said

"But I…" he began

"All of next week!" she barked like an army sergent would to his men.

"Now both of you get out, your not to return to my classroom until you have completed your detention!" Trinket huffed. I stood up and walked straight to the common room.

"Thanks for that Lily, now I have two weeks of detention!" Scorpius said as he walked in.

"Oh as if you care, think of it this way 14 more off your record breaking attempt." I yelled.

"Why are you so frustrating?" He yelled

"Because I'm bloody well complex!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah bloody complex alright you have no freaking idea how bloody complex you are. One minute everything is just fricking dandy and the next I can't even talk to you for that one of your mates will say its against your code!" He bellowed.

"Right so its against my code, Since when did the earth start revolving around you?" I screamed flicking my hands at him and into the air. I turned around and began to rant.

"Honestly Malfoy you think that the whole of society should worship you, be nice to you, envy you, well your not the only one on this god forsaken planet are you?" I bellowed crossing my arms satisfied with my attempt at burning him to a crisp. I waited for him to counter.

"Malfoy?" I asked no answer.

"Malfoy?" I said turning around to see a white ferret before me.

"Oh shit, shit, shit quadrouple shit!" I said just as Merc, Iz and Tilly walked in.

"What happened?" Tilly asked looking from me to the ferret and back again.

"Um we were fighting." I said slowly.

"You… and a … ferret?" Merc questioned raising her eyebrows questioningly with a slight giggle escaping her.

"No you idiot me and Malfoy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Right tell me something I don't know, so he stormed off, now your guilty and need girl time." Iz said.

"No, that is Malfoy, I waved my hands and turned around and then I turned to face him again and there he was a ferret." I said.

"Oh right, ok well um, he could be tricking and be an illegal animagus." Tilly piped up.

"Oh yeah good idea." Merc said

"Humanizor." I said flicking my wand nothing happened there was still a white ferret in front of me.

"Oh dear this is more complicated than I thought." Tilly said.

"So while we think of what else could have happened. Whats new?" Merc said with a grin.

"This!" I screeched remembering the parchment tucked in my pocket and thrust it at her.

"Oh dear." Merc said and passed it to Iz and Tilly to read.

"Shit." Tilly said

"Double shit." Iz said.

"That's us alright." I paused "except we were sorted into the same house." I finished.

"Technically I wasn't supposed to be here, I was a Ravenclaw but I asked to be in Gryffindor." Merc said

"I was a hufflepuff." Tilly chimed.

"Slytherin." Iz said sheepishly.

"Well we're already different from them, we chose where we are." I said with a slight smile.

"Yeah I'm more worried about this whole power thing." Iz said.

"Be nice to know what these powers were." I said waving my hands in the air.

"What the hell just happened?" Scorpius said as he took his human form again.

"I really don't know." I said honestly.

"You lot better get to third period before your busted." He said grabbing his satchel and leaving the common room.

"History of Magic." I said.

"Here we come!" The other three chorused and we linked arms and walked towards Binn's class.

A/N: Well girls and boys there it is the next chapter of Eclipse. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Brownie Points:

Charmed786: 10pts

Baby-Tinkerbelle: 10pts

Xenafor000: 10pts

CourageSun: 10pts

Ridergirl001: 10pts

Brennan4Booth: 20pts


End file.
